Disaster No More
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: Abner the Absol learned one day that he could make a difference. It doesn't matter what kind of fighters are bugging you. Just get inspired and get a move on changing the world for good.


It was the most tragic day of his life and nobody seemed to care. He was so mad at everyone for being such a stuck-up snob who cared nothing for the environment. The truth was, he was probably the land's last line of defense from pollution and his existence was not even considered by the littering scum.

His name was Abner the Absol and he was born with his horn on the opposite side that Absol horns were normally located. He felt really self-conscious about his appearance and all the kids at Hoenn High made fun of him for being a hipster at birth. He got into a lot of fights because of his angry life. His Dark-type powers were much stronger due to the hatred that welled up in the dank depths of his soul. He knew Detect, Night Slash, Psycho Cut, and Double Team.

"Man, I hate Fighting- and Bug-types!" he announced from his black heart. He was so angry at them since earlier today Harold the Heracross and his goons Picard the Pinsir and Raph the Riolu littered in the park. He had ran after them to tell them to stop, but they just ignored him. Harold even went so far as to toss a bottle of Soda Pop on the nice green grass. The bottle still contained a decent amount of liquid inside it. This was an offense to both the ground and hungry folks.

He took on Harold in a fight and they fought one-on-one. Abner whipped out his Psycho Cut, but Harold was holding a Focus Sash so he was able to tank the hit and them follow up with a sick Megahorn. Abner was instantly defeated.

He was so sore from the battle he lost. He trudged home and got into his bed to relax. He just really hated that no one paid attention to him or the environment. Whoever did this kind of business was a vile piece of trash. Because they were trash and still abounded the earth, that meant they were being litter themselves.

Abner growled at the thought and then roared because he didn't know Growl. Then he groaned because he didn't know Roar either. Then he just folded his arms in defeat because Groan wasn't a move. Abner turned to his nightstand and grabbed the remote control to his Loudred Brand speakers. Abner flipped to his favorite band, Scything Souls. His favorite songs by the band were "Spearing Luvdisc", "Anarchy v. Democracy", and "Ursa Majoring". He loved how good the singers in the band could carry the hard notes. It really goes to show that you don't have to be an Aron in order to have Heavy Metal.

Abner got up from his bed and started beatboxing during the guitar solos. He was really good at this even though everyone said he wasn't. Abner then got a really good idea from his righteous beat sesh. He ran into his closet and pulled out a deep black jacket that was almost darker than the night itself. He slashed of the sleeves with his claws and then slid it on over his black tank top. He pulled out a pair of ebony pants with a stylish black belt with a silver buckle. He slipped these on and then ran to the bathroom. He died his white hair on his head black and made it stick up using gel made from natural products like Combeewax. He made sure that he put on an adequate amount of eyeliner to accentuate his piercing red eyes. He then ran back to his room and picked out a solid pair of kicks to complete his look.

It took a while, but Abner eventually decided on a hot pair of cowboy boots with spurs on the back. He wrapped a belt around each boot at the ankle. He then put on two spiked bracelets on each arm. One went around the wrist, while the other was placed above the elbow. He spray painted a skull on his shirt in bright red paint. The paint dripped a bit, but he liked how it did that because it made him look more serious about his opinion. After the paint finished drying, he completed his look by throwing on a necklace made out of Leppa Berries. "I'm a natural, baby," he said to himself as he flexed in front of the mirror. He decided now was as good of a time as any to start working on phase two of his glorious plan.

Abner went into the basement to his gym. He began benchpressing for the whole rest of the weekend. He did not sleep or eat; all that mattered now was becoming the best around so that nobody could ever bring him down.

On that Monday at Hoenn High all the Pokemon pupils were rushing over to get to their classes before the bell. There were still quite a few stragglers in the locker hallway though. Harold and his gang were hanging out by their lockers eating Poffins and laughing at Cyrus the Psyduck because he was a stupid nerd.

All of a sudden the lights in the hall went out and everyone was so confused. One of the teachers, Mr. Chatot, ran out of his Social Studies class to examine the phenomenon. The front doors abruptly burst open and revealed a ghastly silhouette of a familiar figure. The blazing blasts of pure righteous riffs filled the air as the figure nailed sick chords one by one on his mighty axe. The newcomer strut his stuff into the hallway still flying his guitar pick over the strings.

"What is he doing?" grumbled Harold with an angry and dissatisfied look on his face.

"Is that who I think it is?" gasped Raph.

It was Abner, he and his new muscular look were now in the process of wowing the crowd with the illest electric guitar rhythms this side of Hoenn. He walked up to each group of students and hit them with a blast of sound. "Perish Song!" he called out as he shot immense power from the guitar. The move connected and transformed the students into caring individuals.

"Wow…" said Siegfried the Sudowoodo who was just effected by Abner's attack. "I should stop leaving the water in the sink running when I brush my teeth!"

"I should stop sticking harpoons in myself!" said Wallace the Wailmer.

"I should buy a Prius!" said Karl the Kecleon.

"You can all make a difference just by starting with little increments like that, brothers!" said Abner. He moved onto hitting other students with Perish Song. Each time he ran out of Power Points, he would take a bite from the Leppa Berry necklace to refuel his energy.

Mr. Chatot began to tear up and smiled greatly at Abner. "He finally found his way!" he said happily.

"This tookwipe's a joke!" snarled Harold. He ran up to Abner ready to deliver a Brick Break to the Absol's noggin. Abner blocked the attack using his guitar and then swiped his arm like a windmill, delivering a single burst of radiant energy straight into Harold's sensitive antennae. Harold fell back and his goons caught him. He shook his head and then frowned. "Hey guys…"

"Yeah, boss?" said Picard concerned.

"We did some pretty nasty stuff at PokePark. We tossed our garbage in places that weren't trash cans." He stood up and clenched his insectoid fists tightly. "Dudes, we gotta go back and make a difference!" He then ran off to the park so that he could eradicate littering from their lives. The other two followed him with deep respect for both their boss and the Pokemon that had changed him for the better.

Abner continued to play his righteous anthem all throughout the school, changing so many lives as he went. From that day forward, Absol were no longer looked at as the Disaster Pokemon, but rather the Activism Pokemon.

And it was all thanks to the kindheartedness of Abner who used his skills for good.

It just goes to show that anyone can make a difference no matter who they are.


End file.
